metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Boss
Big Boss is the codename of the legendary soldier who founded the special forces unit FOXHOUND. He also served as the founder of the private military contractor Outer Heaven in South Africa and later founded the nation of Zanzibar Land in Central Asia. Big Boss was considered by some to be the "greatest soldier in the 20th century" and a brilliant military leader. He was hailed as a war hero by admirers and feared as a tyrant by his enemies. As a result of the Les Enfants Terribles project, he is the "father" of Solid Snake (his subordinate and later nemesis) and his clone brothers, Liquid and Solidus. Prior to earning the codename Big Boss, he served as a field operative for the FOX unit under the codename of Naked Snake during the Cold War. He has been known to introduce himself as John and has been called Jack by his close acquaintances. Biography Early Years Jack's military career dates back to 1950, in which he joined the Green Berets and became The Boss' apprentice. In 1956, Jack was involved in the Bikini Atoll testing of the first airborne detonation of a hydrogen bomb. During his time under The Boss' tutelage, she taught him everything about combat, weaponry, survival, espionage, destruction, psychology and foreign languages like Russian. They also developed CQC together. The Boss and Jack went their separate ways on June 12th, 1959. After The Boss left him, Jack fought alongside Python in the Vietnam War stating later that he was one of the few soldiers he could completely rely on in battle. The two were involved in a top secret mission together, where Python was shot and presumably killed. Snake later re-joined the Green Berets where he was recruited by the fledging FOX unit. On August 24th, 1964, Jack was part of an operation entitled the Virtuous Mission, in which he was to rescue a defecting Soviet scientist named Nikolai Stepanovitch Sokolov. It was during this mission that Jack was given the codename "Naked Snake." However, this mission failed, due to the defection of The Boss. (it was later discovered that The Boss had not truly defected, but that she was acting as a double agent to retrieve the Philosophers' Legacy from Volgin). A week later, FOX unit and Snake were assigned Operation Snake Eater, in which the objective was to eliminate The Boss and her new Soviet ally, Colonel Volgin, rescue Sokolov & destroy the Shagohod. It was during this mission that Snake came across the prototype designs for the Metal Gear TX-55 bipedal tank from Granin, who was sending them to a colleague in America. This colleague was presumably the grandfather of Hal Emmerich, aka Otacon During this mission, Snake had his right eye accidently damaged by the muzzle flash from Ocelot's Colt Single Action Army, while in captivity for torture, in order to save EVA's life. However, he succeeded in completing the mission, and killed The Boss and Colonel Volgin. For this, he was awarded the code name Big Boss and the Distinguished Service Cross by President Lyndon Johnson. Big Boss, however, was heavily affected by Operation: Snake Eater, thanks to the fact that he had to kill his old mentor, The Boss, and after finding out that the whole operation was a rouse set up by his goverment to avoid taking the blame for a nuclear attack while secretly getting their hands on the Philosophers' Legacy, Big Boss lost sight of what he was fighting for, and with it, his patriotism for his country. Because of this, he decided to retire from FOX. When direct American involvement in the Vietnam conflict started the following year, Big Boss participated in Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol (LRRP) along with teams of Green Berets and Army Rangers. His skills in combat earned him the "great legendary soldier" moniker. Once the conflict had ended, Big Boss took part in more than 70 missions attached to groups such as the SOG (Studies and Observation Group), the Wild Geese (a mercenary unit), and the Delta Force (an elite counter-terrorist unit created in 1977). He also met up with a war orphan named Frank Jaeger at Mozambique in 1966, and escorted the child to an orphanage where he could be taken care of. It was around this time that Big Boss was found to be infertile due to the Bikini Atoll testing he had taken part in years earlier. In 1970, the FOX unit was considered rogue after it´s members organized a revolt and took over a base in South America known as "La Peninsula De Los Muertos". Big Boss was taken prisoner by Cunningham (a member of FOX). Meeting a member of the Green Berets who was sent to take care of FOX going by the name of Roy Campbell, the two managed to persuade various members of the Red Army which FOX were commanding, to join forces with them and rise up against the renegade members, forming the early beginnings of what would become FOXHOUND. Para-Medic and Sigint also helped Boss in defeating FOX and clearing their names, aswell as Major Zero's (who were all partially blamed for the up-rising). Afterwards, Big Boss officially formed FOXHOUND, to carry on the tradition of the FOX unit and to give a home to the soldiers he had recruited during the San Hyeronimo Incident. While there, Big Boss once again met Frank Jaeger, this time going under the code-name Null. The two fought on a number of separate occasions and after the incident Big Boss adopted Null and recruited him to FOXHOUND under a new code-name, "Gray Fox". He also met Python once again, who had in fact not died during the Vietnam War but was kept alive by the CIA and trained as an "anti-Snake" knowing that Python knew a lot about Big Boss' fighting style. Big Boss did not kill Python but defeated him and recruited him. Les Enfants Terribles & The Patriots Ocelot and Major Zero later extended an invitation to Big Boss to join them in the forming of a new organization known as "The Patriots." This organization was to be set up in honor of The Boss' last wish. Big Boss, who knew her better than anyone else, was chosen by Zero to be an icon, a hero, to the world. Zero wanted to turn Big Boss into a legend, and started spreading stories about him, some true, some exaggerated, and some outright lies. Big Boss later became infuriated with Zero's lust for power, and was sick of playing the role of a puppet. Afraid of losing Big Boss, Zero planned a secret project. In 1972, Big Boss was found in a coma and Zero brought his unconscious body to a lab where his genes were extracted to make genetically enhanced soldiers. This project would be known as "Les Enfants Terribles project." Liquid Snake, Solid Snake, and Solidus Snake were produced in this program, and were known as the "Sons of Big Boss." However, this was the final straw between the two, and Big Boss left The Patriots, determined to oppose them. He left the United States, drifting around the world, before finally deciding to create his own and created the fortress and philosophical idea known as Outer Heaven. Big Boss also returned to the US to covertly take command his special forces unit FOXHOUND. In the 1990's, Big Boss used the exorbitant amount of money he had collected over the years (a large part of which was the money handed to him by Gene) to covertly create the fortress nation of Outer Heaven, all the while ostensibly remaining the commander of the U.S.'s elite FOXHOUND unit. Big Boss kidnapped Russian scientist Drago Pettrovich Madnar and forced him to develop the next Metal Gear prototype, called Metal Gear TX-55. It was a weapon system designed to give Outer Heaven military supremacy over the West. When FOXHOUND was commissioned by the U.S. to infiltrate Outer Heaven and destroy Metal Gear, Big Boss first sent in his most trusted soldier, Gray Fox; once Gray Fox was captured, Big Boss sent in Solid Snake, at that time FOXHOUND's greenest, least experienced member. Big Boss figured that there was no way that a rookie like Solid Snake could fulfill such a mission, that his efforts would delay further action by the West and buy Big Boss enough time to complete Metal Gear's development. However, much to Big Boss' surprise, Solid Snake succeeded in disbanding Outer Heaven, recovering the Metal Gear research data, and destroying Metal Gear itself. Faced with the failure of his plans, Big Boss confronted Solid Snake in the heart of Outer Heaven, and revealed his identity as Outer Heaven's mastermind. After Big Boss activated the base's self-destruct countdown, the two of them engaged in one-on-one combat, with Big Boss dodging between crates and firing at Snake with a machine gun. Even in his advanced age, Big Boss proved fast and dangerous, but Solid Snake eventually managed to apparently kill him. In reality, Big Boss managed to escape Outer Heaven. In 1999, he took control of another nation known as Zanzibar Land. Recruiting war orphans from across the Third World and raising them as soldiers, Big Boss hoped to create a nation by and for soldiers, where soldiers were honored and not treated as tools. Big Boss also recruited Gray Fox to his cause. To ensure Zanzibar Land's success, Big Boss once again commissioned the creation of a more advanced Metal Gear prototype, known as Metal Gear D. This time, Dr. Petrovich Madnar developed the new model on his own free will, after being institutionalized into an asylum in the US. It is rumored that Dr. Petrovich also provided Big Boss with cybernetic body parts due to his injuries in Outer Heaven. Solid Snake once again managed to infiltrate the enemy nation and destroy Metal Gear. Snake eventually defeated Fox in unarmed combat and, bruised and unarmed, was once again confronted by a machine gun-wielding Big Boss. Having spent his entire life on the battlefield, Big Boss could not conceive of a world without war, and attacked Snake in one final battle. Snake managed to cobble together a makeshift flamethrower using a can of hair spray and a cigarette lighter and used it to incinerate Big Boss. Big Boss's body was recovered by the U.S. Government and it was discovered that he was, in fact, alive. He was injected with nanomachines to induce a sort of eternal coma. For Zero, Big Boss was an irreplaceable icon and more importantly, an irreplaceable friend. Big Boss' genome was then used to discover "soldier genes", which the US government gave to the Next Generation Special Forces via gene therapy. To further make the world believe he had died, a grave was laid next to The Boss' grave which read: "A Hero Forever Loyal To The Flames Of War, Rests In Outer Heaven. 193X - 1999" Although badly burned, his body was much later recovered by EVA who put him back together using pieces of his cloned sons, Liquid and Solidus. When she was finished, Big Boss looked as though he had never been burned. Using Solidus' corpse, EVA managed to fool Liquid Ocelot into thinking the corpse of Solidus was Big Boss himself, and managed to pull Liquid's attention away from the real Big Boss. When GW was later properly destroyed, it led the way open into JD, which in turn revealed the location of Zero. Big Boss, now fully revived, headed to find him. As Solid Snake stood in front of Big Boss grave after having nearly attempted to kill himself, Big Boss emerged from out of the shadows with Zero, telling his son that there was no hatred between them. Despite his advanced age, Big Boss was still a formidable fighter, being able to disarm Snake, and then embrace him in a fatherly hug, with apparent ease. He told Snake about the history of the Patriots, and the struggle between himself and Zero. As Zero sat as a vegetable in a wheelchair, Big Boss comments that although there was bad blood between him and Zero, all he felt now was a deep sense of longing, and pity. Big Boss switched off Zero's air supply, killing him and ending their conflict forever. Before long, Big Boss started to feel the effects of the new FOXDIE virus and requested Snake to take him over to The Boss' grave where he stood and saluted, echoing his salute 50 years beforehand. He commented that ever since the day he killed The Boss, "he was already dead." Lighting a final cigar Big Boss died, sat at the grave of his mentor. Miscellaneous Big Boss also appears as the second-to-last boss in the NES sequel to the original Metal Gear, Snake's Revenge. He guards the final fortress where Metal Gear is located. At first, he fights with a machine gun just as he did in the original Metal Gear. After being shot several times, Big Boss reveals that he survived his injuries from Outer Heaven through surgeries that turned him into a cyborg; he then transforms into a 12-foot tall RoboCop-like robot, and proceeds to chase Solid Snake around while spitting fireballs at him. While Snake's Revenge is non-canonical, it should be noted that the final battles against Big Boss in Snake's Revenge and Metal Gear 2 are quite similar. In both games, Big Boss can use doors to chase the player around from one screen to another. The only difference between the two games' sequences is that Big Boss doesn't transform into a cyborg in the canonical sequel, Metal Gear 2. In Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, when the player calls George Kessler during the final battle, he mentions a rumor about Big Boss receiving cybernetic "snatcher" organs from Dr. Petrovich after losing his limbs, right ear and right eye (which was already missing in the original game) in battle. While some fans interpret this as a jab directed at Snake's Revenge, it's a reference to Kojima's previous game, Snatcher. Dr. Petrovich appears in Snatcher as the founder of the snatcher project According to Big Boss' biography in Prima's official Metal Gear Solid Strategy Guide, Big Boss was born a third generation Japanese American in Hawaii but fought for the United States shortly after the start of World War II. This was retconned, as well as Big Boss being in late fifties when his clones were made. Cameo Appearences Big Boss appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as both a trophy (as Naked Snake) and sticker. His trophy description is as follows: ]] As a member of the special-forces unit FOX, Naked Snake assassinated The Boss and ruined the Shagohod, a Soviet nuclear weapon. Years later, he was used to plant the seeds of Les Enfants Terribles, a project designed to create cloned super soldiers. The three Snakes--Liquid, Solid, and Solidus--were thus born. He would then embrace his name, Big Boss, and duel Solid Snake. Also, his Naked Snake camouflage suit appears as one of the color swaps for Solid Snake (given that Snake's look in this game seems to draw directly from Naked Snake's design). Gallery Image:Bigbossgreen.jpg Image:Nakedsnake0.jpg Image:Nakedsnakeb&w.jpg See also *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops'' *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake'' Category:Characters Category:Metal Gear Category:Metal Gear 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Category:Game Boss Category:Mercenary es:Big Boss de:Big Boss